


Romance

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-02
Updated: 2005-10-02
Packaged: 2019-05-30 17:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15101879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Donna has rules.





	Romance

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Romance   
Author: Michelle K.   
Site: http://glimmershine.tripod.com   
Pairing: Cathy/Donna   
Rating: PG   
Summary: Donna has rules.   
Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue.

*

**Romance by Michelle K.**

"What's that?" Donna asks. 

Cathy blinks, looks around for anything that might not be self-explanatory. "Um...I'll say stapler," she nods. "Yes. Stapler."

"Stapler? What are you talking about?" 

"Apparently, I don't know."

Donna shakes her head, points to the pastry that's right in front of the other woman. "That."

"Oh. It's a cruller." 

"Oh." She hesitates for a moment. "Why did you say stapler?"

"I wasn't sure what you were talking about. I thought it would be okay to pick something out of the air." Cathy pauses. "Why didn't you know it was a cruller?"

Donna shrugs. "Not good with the names of baked goods. Did you steal that from Sam, by the way?"

"Yeah. You want some?"

"You already took a bite of it."

Cathy smiles. "And?"

"And I don't believe in eating part of something after it's been bitten by a third party."

Cathy continues to smile. "But you have no problem kissing me." 

"Well, that's something else, too," Donna explains. "There, our germs are mingling, evening out any diseases we may have to give to each other."

"You really are a romantic," she sighs. 

"Do you want me to steal something from Josh's desk?" 

"Heh?"

"As a present. A symbolic gift of affection. A way to show I don't mind your spit." 

Another sigh. "A true romantic."

"Well, how about this?" Donna leans forward, lightly kissing her girlfriend. 

"Slightly better." 

"Well..." She kisses her deeper, fingers moving down the side of her face. "How about that?"

"Much better. Although I still find it bizarre that you'll do that, but won't take a bite of my cruller." 

Donna smiles. "That sounds dirty. And, anyway, it's Sam's cruller. And you shouldn't want me biting Sam's cruller."

"You're insane."

"You should talk," Donna says and kisses her again.

END 


End file.
